Insane or not?
by xXDarkTemptationsXx
Summary: When Bakura finally grew strong enough to control Ryou's body fully without having him weaken... just when he thought he was able to finally enjoy his freedom, it turns out that he was quite wrong....
1. The Beginning of it All

**Insane... or not?**

**Written by AZNgummigurl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.**

* * *

**The Beginning of it All...**

Chapter 1

The white-haired albino narrowed his eyes at the doctor that now stood before him.

"Come on now Bakura, don't you want to get your medicine taken?" The doctor's cool emerald eyes locked onto Bakura's cold, harsh brown ones as he waved the metal spoon in front of the stubborn teenager in a somewhat hopeful attempt to eat the medication.

"I refuse to eat anything vile of the sort... No _thank you_." Bakura finished his sentence by crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, looking away from the doctor and instead, focusing his feild of vision on a nearby trash-can.

"Oh come on... just one bite." The doctor continued to press on the matter, pushing the spoon in front of the pale boy's lips in attempts to get him to take the medication. However, the only reaction he recieved was Bakura pushing the spoon away from his mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you fool, no!" He snapped at the doctor, then with an afterthought, added, "If you continue to push me into eating that foul medication you call a _treatment, _I will consider sending your pathetic ass to the Shadow Realm."

Even though sending the doctor to the Shadow Realm was possible, Bakura had his Millennium Ring taken by none other than the pathetic Pharaoh. Not because that Yami was suspicious that innocent Ryou might accidently send someone to the Shadow Realm, but because the doctors said, "Only the patient and no other foreign items may be allowed within the hospital."

On numerous days, Yugi and his pathetic group of friends would visit him with sorrowful eyes, pleading him to take his medication as told. However, as always, Bakura would refuse to eat the medication since it was capable of causing him to faint, render him helpless. Not only that, he was binded by nerve-wires that stuck to his wrists, every part of his important nerves. Just one push of a button from the Doctor could send miniature waves of electricity, pulsing through those extra nerve-wires and sending Bakura to a state of paralysis. By that time, the doctors were able to "help" Bakura regain his normal state of mind. Bakura really never knew why they even bothered to "help" him by making him go through this torture, he was fine...

Recently, he had grown strong enough to overpower his Hikari, strong enough to control Ryou's body fully without any interruptions or having his Hikari regain control of his own body. However, as much as his new-found ability had given him much freedom to roam around as he cared and pleased, it also prevented him from having any _fun _of the particular. Yugi's friends had constantly pestered him, since they thought he was Ryou, but really was Bakura.

As badly as he wanted to be free from the Millennium Ring, Bakura had to deal constantly with Yugi's annoying loud voice everyday, inviting him over to the Game Shop to have a duel. As usual, Bakura would respond back in an equally annoying yet innocent voice that sounded almost identical to Ryou's.

He didn't know why, but after several weeks of being invited over to several events from Domino High as well as his so-called Friends, Bakura grew irritated and suddenly, it was as if he couldn't maintain a constant "Ryou" -image any longer.

Occassionally, though not frequently, he avoided Yugi's friends, snapped at them if they came any closer, and even rumors from Domino High claimed that he even cut himself during nights. Someone even claimed him to be Physco, or mentally deranged since Bakura constantly switched between his imitation of Ryou and his "normal" behavior habits. Bakura could admit that all rumors about him were true, but he couldn't stand being Ryou any longer. It was soon that Yugi and his Friends decided that Bakura wasn't just the same anymore and he needed some special treatment.

They planned for 3 days, and eventually, conjured up a plan that Bakura needed to be sent to a mental hospital institution. In order to do this, Yugi, with the help of Joey as well as Tristan, managed to knock the unwary albino out one day after school, Bakura cursed mentally at the memory as it began to form in his mind...

Start of Memory

"Hey Bakura, look what I've got here!" Yugi chirped annoyingly to the stubborn albino who cocked an eyebrow from his seated position on a park bench. Obviously not interested, but he had to pretend to be Ryou anyways. So, he said in an equally annoying voice, "What is it Yugi?"

Yugi's innocent purple orbs looked first at his hand, which held nothing. "Oh... it must've gotten away while I was talking to you." He gave an angelic smile to Bakura who had to supress himself from growling in annoyance.

"Well... find it." Bakura said through gritted teeth, unnoticeably, his fists were clenched as well.

Yugi glanced around, first to the right, then to the left. As he looked around, he managed to find the object what he was looking for, a yellow baseball, located covieniently on a maple tree, just to the left of where Bakura stood.

_Just as planned, _Yugi thought with much relief.

"Oh, Bakura! I've found it, I think its up on that tree." Yugi pointed at the yellow ball and Bakura glanced up to look at the ball, a small sweatdrop forming on his head.

"... why don't you go get it."

Yugi put a hand to his mouth and laughed silently, "Bakura, you know I can't get something that high off the tree, I'm too... I'm too short." The small tri-colored hair boy stood next to the tree and attempted to reach at the yellow ball to demonstrate that the task was inevitable.

The Albino gave a sigh of annoyance, red eyes glaring at the ball before getting up from the bench and reaching up for the tree. Just as he was about to reach and grab the yellow ball, Yugi gave a signal of his hand and Tristan came out from behind the maple tree and tackled Bakura to the ground, who gave a surprised yelp of astonishment before toppling to the ground with Tristan, wrestling him to the ground.

"Now Joey! Now's your chance!" Tristan yelled to the Maple tree, and out came Joey with the baseball bat, ready at hand, who knocked Bakura over the back of his head.

With a groan, the Albino fell limp as he fainted, his vision clouding... fading...

End of Memory

"Curse that Ra-damned day..." Bakura growled himself, but the doctor that was seated right by his bed chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright Bakura, now do you know what special day it is?" Emerald green eyes twinkled from behind those thin-frammed glasses as the doctor looked amusedly at Bakura who mumbled a faint, "No... Care to tell?"

"Its time to ask about your life."

Right at that statement, the Albino reacted immediately. He knew what the Doctors were planning to do with him... and he wasn't going to let it happen... not for the 5th Ra-damned time!

"Leave now." Bakura jumped off the bed, landing sturdily on both feet, the nerve wires still attached to every one of his important nerve endings. Bakura knew he couldn't detach them, they were stuck firmly to his skin and if he attempted to rip the things out, he would also rip his skin out in the process as well. He refused to be asked any more questions, he hated being inside that white room... a blank room with nothing but a microphone to talk into as well as speakers that were placed on both his ears. Hearing that voice... that annoying voice... it was as if he had a conscience, not just any conscience, but a particularly annoying one. It was torture.

"I refuse to go." He got into somewhat of a fighting stance, just in case the doctor planned anything horrible of the sort to render himself helpless and weak. He hated that feeling...

"Now now, why do you always have to make this so hard?" The doctor reached into his white lab-coat and brought out what looked like a needle, within it, contained a transparant liquid. Bakura's eyes widened at the modern device, he _hated... _no... he _loathed _these things. This... this was the very thing that rendered him helpless!

Backing away from the doctor, but still having a glare on his face, Bakura growled, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would. Please trust me Bakura... I will make everything better for you, I'm not your enemy... I'm your _friend." _The doctor smiled kindly at Bakura whose eyes darted towards the nearest tray of metal appliances, immediately, he snatched a knife off from the tray and pointed it threatenly at the Doctor who flinched slightly at the quick movement.

"I'm warning you... if you don't leave me... I'll..."

"You'll stab me?"

Bakura didn't respond, but stood, breathing heavily at the Doctor, still weak from the previous medications.

The doctor took a step closer to Bakura, who immediately held the knife poised, ready to the strike.

"I'm only doing this for your own good..."

The man in the white-lab coat reached into his left coat pocket, and took out a remote Bakura knew so well. In the center of the remote, was a red button... the deadly weapon that Bakura had now grew accustomed to and knew so well... he even feared it.

"No... don't push the button..."

"I have no choice..."

The doctor pushed the red button and Bakura immediately felt the electrocution process, almost immediately, his joints stiffened and he couldn't move... he felt himself falling towards the ground, but before he could hit the ground, the doctor grabbed his wrist and shoved the needle deep within his skin before pushing the top of the cylindrical object down, causing the liquid to drain itself into Bakura's system.

_I'll get out of here... if its the last thing I'll do..._

That was Bakura's last thought before his eyes closed, and his breathing became calm again.

* * *

Author's Note: So, how did you guys enjoy it? Hopefully it was interesting, I really wasn't thinking when I wrote this, it was just something that popped into my mind. If you like it, please Review and tell me what you think. If there's any improvements, I'm willing to hear it or... character pairings? Plot? Thanks and no flames please. I'm quite new to writing stories. ''


	2. Freedom or not?

**Insane... or not?**

**Written by AZNgummigurl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Free... but still Trapped**

****

Bakura woke up with a start, groggily at first. His vision was slightly blurred as his pupils tried to refocuse itself.

_Where the hell am I? _

He groaned slightly before putting a hand to his forehead... trying to get used to his surroundings. However, he found that impossible to do. His wrists were chained tightly to the chair, as well as his two feet. As his vision cleared, he saw white walls and white floors... nothing but just a square room in which he was kept in. In front of him, placed neatly, was a desk. A simple clean white desk, where there was nothing... but the speaker. At once, Bakura was snapped into reality. He had been brought into the room again... for the fifth time!

"Release me at once!" His harsh yet rough tone sounded and echoed off the walls of the small room. Bakura knew clearly that the people, wherever they were, were listening to each and every one of his words.

Through the white-speakers that were located on the upper right and left corners of the wall Bakura faced, a voice he knew so well issued. It was deep and calm, speaking to Bakura as if he were an immature child. He _loathed _that voice so much... just hearing it made him clench his fists and grit his teeth in anger at being held captive by this complete stranger.

"Please Bakura... let us help you regain your normal state of mind. Remember... I'm your friend, not enemy."

"...you're pathetic..." He whispered, knowing clearly that whatever things he said, no matter how inappropriate it sounded to the doctors, they would not pay attention to anything. All they cared about was _helping _him.

"Very well then, since we are mighty impatient today, how about I start with the questions?"

Bakura's fists started shaking from being clenched so tightly, he wasn't used to giving away his personal information like this... no, he wouldn't give up now... He _wouldn't _say anything at all! Not even if he was at these crazy doctor's mercy would he give away the story of his life. Saying nothing, he stared at the speakers with those cold brown eyes.

The room began to dim around him and Bakura groaned inwardly, it was yet another one of those tests where the doctors asked him _what _exactly the objects meant or what he saw in the slide-shows the doctors showed him.

"What do you think of this?"

A concealed door opened in the upper center of the back wall and a small dim light emitted through the lens of the camera, displaying a dark blotch on the front wall. Bakura propped his head on one of his arm and said in a rather bored tone, "death."

There was a moment of silence where the doctors said nothing much to Bakura's relief, probably sighing in defeat.

"Well... what do you think of this?"

There was a clicking sound and the camera displayed yet another picture.

"...hell."

It went on like that for the rest of the hours, the doctors would display a picture and in turn, Bakura would respond back with words, mostly one-worded phrases that were always negative in connotation. As the last picture was displayed, the Albino concentrated hard on the picture for a brief moment before saying, "Misery."

The speakers crackled faintly before a audiable sigh was heard. Once again, they had failed in making any improvement in helping the stubborn ex-Theif King Bakura. "Very well then... Bakura, its time to return back to your room."

Bakura didn't respond, but his boredom of being locked in the same white room with constraints was finally relieved. He waited for his assistants to come in and take him away like they always did, but instead, the concealed door that was located in the lower left hand corner of the room opened and there only stood one figure. The very figure he loathed, yet he didn't know who his name was. The doctor. His captor...

"Ryou Bakura," he said quietly as he strode over to the pale teen, observing him with those emerald green eyes, "Do you sense... any improvement at all in the past 20 days?"

The man in the white lab-coat looked hopefully at the Albino, but only recieved a low growl in response.

"No."

The doctor didn't respond but his hands reached up to his glasses and he took them off, rubbing his temples rather tiredly. _No reaction... he still remains enclosed to the rest of the world... _

"Well, there is another solution." The doctor began uncertainly, he wasn't sure if he was making the right decision. After all, he had discussed with the rest of the doctors, many suggested Bakura should still undergo the treatments. However, the doctor had a different idea in mind. From what he saw, at least what he can conclude from the experiments done on the cranky Bakura, he knew that the kid was lost. Had been in a world full of confusion and hate. He needed one important person. A friend.

"How would you like to leave this Hospital, Bakura?"

Upon hearing this, Bakura lifted his head up to look at the doctor, astonishment in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was finally getting out of this hospital? A huge lump began to form in his throat, and Bakura swallowed it down, unable to breathe properly. His moment of freedom had arrived... finally... he was free...

For the first time in his 20 days, Bakura felt happy. True, it was one of the emotions he found disgusting and tried to avoid... but his heart raced. It pounded so heavily within his chest, Bakura thought that it might explode. He couldn't believe it... he was finally free!

His voice cracked a bit as he licked his dry lips in attempts to moisten them. "Yes..."

The docter nodded in understanding, "Very well... its possible. But, we still need to do the experiments."

Almost immediately, the happiness Bakura felt earlier about leaving the hospital was crushed. He would still leave the hospital... yet he would still be experimented on! His fists clenched in annoyance and he snapped at the doctor, "Why? Haven't I been treated enough already as a caged animal within this ra-damned hospital!"

"Even so, you are still a patient. And you will be until you can learn to open yourself up to the world," the doctor smiled at Bakura who was now breathing raggedly, looking at the doctor with utmost hatred. The white man in the lab-coat was already used to being treated this way by several of his patients, so he said still in the calm tone, "Bakura, you are allowed to roam free however, you will be accompanied by a friend."

Hearing this, Bakura smirked confidently. A friend. This is how they're going to prison him? How pathetic. _I can easily get rid of the fool by stabbing him... or her in the back with a dagger, _Bakura thought and he chuckled inwardly at the result of what might happen. Either way, he would be able to escape.

"Is it a deal?" The doctor asked, raising a brow as his gloved hand reached for Bakura's who took the hand uncertainly at first, but gripped it. Refraining himself from gripping too hard and breaking the small finger bones as he shook hands with his captor.

"Excellent..."

* * *

Author's Note:Yay, I've finally managed to type this story out in the morning. Thank you so much for the reviews! I couldn't wait to get this chapter up in a jiffy. Well, I do hope this is going somewhere now, hopefully. :-) Thank you everyone and I hope that Bakura's personality is something I've nailed down.

Anonymous Reviewer Responses

chibi.femi- Thank you so much for the inspiring review! Your review was what inspired me to write and continue this story.I'm so glad you'reenjoying this.:-) Well... what happened exactly happened to Ryou?Ryou's negative emotions overpowered hispositive ones and Bakura was able to be strong enough toregain control over his body and maintain it. Ryouis now trapped within his soul-roomso he was unable to do anything while his Yami had full-control. I'm sorry if that explanation was confusing, as well as the fact that I didn't explain it as well in the story. -''Anyhow, thank you so much! If you had an account, I'd also add you to my favoritewriters.


End file.
